


sexy and barefoot

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

„Mmmmh … Sieh es einfach nicht als Auktion ...“, murmelte Andreas und trug Fannis Alter in das passende Feld auf dem Anmeldebogen ein, bevor er grinsend aufsah, „Sieh es doch einfach als deinen Beitrag zum Allgemeinwohl.“ „Mein Beitrag zum Allgemeinwohl ...“, der Kleinere schnaubte abwertend und sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte nun auch deutlich Abscheu, „ … besteht in der Teilnahme an einer Junggesellenversteigerung?“ „Vielleicht? Außerdem macht es Spaß … und, jeder Single ab einem gewissen Alter nimmt teil.“, Andreas zuckte mit den Schultern, „Es ist eben eine Tradition.“ „Letztes Jahr haben es die Beachvolleyballer gemacht … Da hat der Verband mehr als 500.000 Kronen verdient.“, mischte sich nun auch Daniel ein, als er sich nun über Fannis Schulter lehnte und einen Blick auf das halb ausgefüllte Formular warf, bevor er sein eigenes, bereits ausgefülltes Blatt daneben auf den Tisch legte, „Es wurde, so weit ich weiß, für die Sportfrühförderung genutzt ...“  
„Du nimmst auch daran teil? Was ist mit deiner Freundin … Anja?“, Fanni drehte sich und starrte den Blonden überrascht an, während Daniel nur nickte und die Fotos, die Andreas nun auf dem Tisch auffächerte, betrachtete, „Anja versteht meinen … Einsatz für die Gesellschaft ...“ „Mol wurde letztes Jahr für fast 8000 Kronen ersteigert ...“, mischte sich nun auch Andreas wieder ein und Fanni pfiff beeindruckt, „Das ist … ne Menge … Wer hat ihn … denn … er ... ersteigert?“  
„Lars.“, Andreas zwinkerte dem nun prompt errötenden Fanni verschwörerisch zu und grinste, „Er hat ihn wohl für eine sehr ausgiebige und sehr persönliche Massage zu sich bestellt … und den Glücklichen die ganzen 24 Stunden bei sich behalten … Den Gerüchten nach, war auch der Zwilling involviert … Danach war Mol sehr … entspannt.“ „Und, konnte wahrscheinlich für mehrere Tage nicht mehr richtig sitzen ...“, murmelte Fanni, strich sich dann aber durch die störrischen, blonden Haare und lehnte sich scheinbar erschöpft zurück, bevor er leise, beinahe schüchtern klingend fragte, „Lars … ist … Haugvad nimmt auch daran teil?“ „Er ist zwar nicht mehr unser Physio … Aber, Clas hat ihn gleich mit auf die Liste gesetzt … gleich nach Alex ...“, Daniel küsste den Kleineren grinsend auf die rot gefleckte Wange, „Ich bin sicher, dass die Beiden ziemlich teuer sein werden ...“  
„Oh ja … smart, sexy … magische Hände ...“, murmelte Fanni und wischte sich mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck über die gerade geküsste Wange, „Und wahrscheinlich gibt es dann noch Begrapschen als Gratiszugabe dazu ...“ „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, Küken?“, Daniel grinste siegessicher, „Oder hast du es so bitter nötig von Lars 'begrapscht' zu werden?“ „Hey!“, protestierte Fanni heiser und mit dunkel rot gefleckten Wangen, „Selbst wenn … Ich werde bestimmt nicht auf Haugvad bieten!“ Daniel und Andreas wechselten einen amüsierten Blick miteinander, bevor Daniel einen Arm um Fannis schmale Schultern legte und überlaut in sein Ohr flüsterte, „Natürlich nicht, aber, wenn man einen gewissen Snowboarder ersteigern könnte … dann sehe es ganz anders aus, oder?“ „Auch denn nicht.“, schnaubte Fanni mit zornesroten Wangen und verschränkte störrisch die Arme vor der Brust, während er sich aus dem Griff des lachenden Tande befreite „Was soll ich denn mit dem Idioten?“ „Mmmmh, lass mich mal bitte überlegen … Ah ja, gevögelt werden?“, schlug Andreas abwesend vor und während Daniel Fanni, der sich verschluckt hatte und nun hilflos nach Luft schnappte, auf den Rücken klopfte, fächerte er die Fotos erneut auf, „Also … In drei Stunden ist Einsendeschluss … Welches Foto nehmen wir denn nun?“

„Das wäre doch ein passendes Bild ...“, seine Freunde ignorierten den noch immer wütend schweigenden Fannemel, schienen nun aber ein passendes Bild für Fannis eigenen Antrag als zu versteigernder Junggeselle ausgesucht zu haben. Andreas schob jedenfalls eines der Bilder über den zerkratzten Tisch zu Daniel und der nickte, nach kurzer Betrachtung der Fotografie eifrig, „Oh ja. Das ist unser niedliches, kleines Küken in seiner ganzen Pracht.“ Misstrauisch geworden riskierte nun aber auch Fanni einen kurzen Seitenblick auf das Foto und seine silbrigen, grauen Augen weiteten sich überraschend, während er leicht entsetzt schnappte, „Woher … das bin ich … unter ...unter der DUSCHE?!?“

„Findest du unser Wohnzimmer eigentlich auch so dreckig?“, erkundigte Fanni sich, während sein silbriger Blick dem im Sonnenlicht glitzernden Staub folgte und er mit der Hand über das grau eingestaubte Regalbrett strich. „Nicht wirklich ...“, Sigurd runzelte die Stirn, als er nun von der Zeitung auf- und sich im hellen, lichtdurchfluteten Wohnzimmer umsah, „Warum?“  
„Geheimnis.“, Fanni biss unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe herum, aber Sigurd lehnte sich nur wieder zurück und zog, während er sich wieder auf die Jugendzeitschrift, die er bei ihrem letzten Einkauf unbedingt hatte kaufen müssen, konzentrierte die Füße auf die Couch. „Gut ...“, der jüngere Skispringer zuckte mit den Schultern und sein Stift fuhr, den Anschein erweckend, dass er ein Kreuzworträtsel lösen würde über die Seite, aber Fanni wusste, dass er eigentlich einen Test mit dem vielsagenden Titel „Ist es der richtige Moment seinen Schwarm um ein Date zu bitten?“ ausfüllte. Fanni hatte den Test selber bereits heimlich drei mal gemacht und dabei jedes Mal eine andere Antwort erhalten, sodass sein Interesse daran eher gering war. „Also … ich denke, ich werde auf Lars bieten ...“  
Sigurd gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich, sah aber nicht auf.  
„Und, ich werde … ihn hier aufräumen lassen.“, setzte Fanni noch nach und nahm, auf eine Antwort seines Freundes und Mitbewohners wartend, seine unruhige Wanderung durch ihr Wohnzimmer wieder auf. „Sigurd ...“, der kleine Athlet blieb plötzlich stehen und sah auffordernd zu seinem Mitbewohner, „Willst du mir nicht sagen, was für eine fantastische Idee das ist?“  
„Du willst deinen ehemaligen Physiotherapeuten ...“, endlich sah Sigurd auf und lächelte mild, „ … den Mann, bei dem du jedes Mal an Schlierenzauer denken musstest, wenn er dich angefasst hat … unser Wohnzimmer säubern lassen? Oh ja … ich sehe schon, wenn du dich das nächste Mal verletzt, wird er sofort als heldenhafter, strahlend weißer Ritter zu dir geritten kommen ...“ „Ich werde ihn zu nichts zwingen.“, seufzte Fanni und ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf dem weichen, weißen Fellteppich nieder, „Ich habe das Regelwerk gelesen … Und, wenn ich Lars als Nacktput … wenn ich will, dass Lars aufräumt, … dann wird er es tun.“ „Tja ...“, Sigurd konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Testauswertung, „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst.“


	2. Chapter 2

„Hey, viel Glück bei der Auktion.“, Johann wuschelte dem kleineren Athleten durch die verstrubbelten blonden Haare und legte freundschaftlich einen Arm um Fannis schmale Schultern, „Ein Haugvad wird aber sicher nicht ganz billig … Ich drücke dir trotzdem die Daumen.“ „Super … Danke.“, Fanni befreite sich seufzend aus dem Griff des Größeren und musterte Johann dann verstimmt, „Schon mal was von Geheimnissen gehört? Wem haben sie das alles erzählt?“  
„Warum regst du dich auf?“, Johann grinste siegessicher, „Die Gebote sind schließlich öffentlich … Jeder kann sehen, dass du in 50 Kronen-Schritten auf Lars bietest … Hat eigentlich Daniel oder Andreas dein Login gewählt?“ „Daniel … Es war aber Anjas Idee … Behauptet er ...“, murmelte Fanni und seufzte dann schließlich, „Also … wie mache ich mich?“ „Ziemlich gut.“, Forfang zuckte mit den Schultern, woraufhin Fanni den Größeren voller Misstrauen musterte, „Ziemlich gut? Ziemlich gut, für ein rot fleckiges Küken, das niemand auf der Rechnung hatte?“ „Das hast du nun gesagt.“, Johann hob abwehrend die Hände in einer besänftigenden Geste, „Ich hätte noch die Adjektive 'morgenmuffliges' und 'unbefriedigt' dazu gefügt. Aber sonst … Ja.“ Fanni seufzte erschöpft, kommentierte das aber nicht, sondern zog sein Handy hervor und kontrollierte mit einem raschen Blick noch einmal, ob ihn in der Zwischenzeit doch noch jemand überboten hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Daunenfein.“, beim Klang der Stimme verspannte Fanni sich und grollte, „Nenn mich nicht ...“ „Awww, so früh und es kükt schon ...“, Ståle trat an seine Seite und hielt mühelos mit dem Kleineren Schritt, „Die Sonne geht auf … Deine Artgenossen singen … Das verheißt doch so ein wundervoller Morgen … “ „Oh ja.“, kommentierte Fanni trocken und schob Ståle von sich, „Bis du aufgetaucht bist, war es ein wundervoller Morgen ...“ „Bist du mit dem falschen Watschelfuß aufgestanden? Du weißt doch, erst der rechte, dann der linke Watschelfuß ...“, erkundigte Ståle sich besorgt klingend, grinste dann aber gleich, „Oder bist du etwa traurig, weil die Auktion nun vorbei ist?“  
„Auktion?“, Fanni sah erschrocken zu dem Snowboarder auf und leckte sich angespannt über die trockenen Lippen, „Du hast … nicht auch mitgeboten, oder?“ „Mmmmh, das eine oder andere Gebot habe ich schon abgegeben ...“, gestand Ståle grinsend und zwinkerte Fanni zu, „Es war einfach zu verlockend.“ „Auf wen hast du geboten?“, brachte Fanni atemlos hervor, aber der Snowboarder zuckte nur; ohne dass das Grinsen auch nur eine Sekunde verschwand, mit den Schultern, „Schau doch selber nach ...“ „SANDBECH!“, Fanni knurrte warnend, aber der Snowboarder tänzelte einige Schritte, bevor er dem sichtlich schlecht gelaunten Skispringer über die Wange leckte, „Wir sehen uns, Daunenfein!“ „Nicht, wenn ich mir die Augen aussteche ...“, murrte der Kleinere und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel hektisch über die feuchte Wange, während Ståle weiterhin grinste, „Schade, das Daunenfeingrau gefiel mir immer gut ...“

Überraschenderweise wartete Lars vor der Halle bereits auf ihn.  
Wahrscheinlich wollte er die ganze Sache so schnell wie nur möglich über die Bühne bringen, aber als Fanni den gutaussehenden hochgewachsenen Physio genauer musterte, gewann er einen etwas anderen Eindruck. Lars wirkte nicht gerade unglücklich darüber, dass Fanni ihn ersteigert hatte. Wenn der Schein ihn nicht trog, dann … schien er sogar recht zufrieden mit der Situation zu sein.  
Lars lehnte an Fannis metallic blauen Volvo. Seine Zunge glitt immer wieder genüsslich über einen Lolly und Fanni schluckte, als er es wagte seinen ehemaligen Physiotherapeuten noch einmal genauer zu betrachten. Lars' Haare waren dunkler und noch feucht und kringelten sich auch noch leicht im Nacken. Außerdem trug er lediglich enge, ausgefranste Jeansshorts, die seine langen, gebräunten Beine auf geradezu unverschämte Art und Weise betonten und in Szene zu setzen schienen. Und an den nackten Füßen … pinke Flipflops.  
„Du bist zu spät, Fanni.“, Lars' amüsierte Stimme riss Fanni aus seinen Betrachtungen und er schluckte hart, bevor er etwas schnippisch antwortete, „Nein … du bist einfach nur zu früh ...“  
„Hmmm … Du bist der Erste, der sich darüber beschwert ...“, Lars schmunzelte und der errötende Fanni ertappte sich bei dem dringlichsten Wunsch entweder im betonierten Boden des Parkplatzes zu versinken oder sich wenigstens nach einer Tasse Kaffee, deren Koffein ihn hoffentlich aus diesem viel zu frühmorgendlichen Alptraum aufwecken könnte, zu ertränken. „Lars, könntest ...“, Fanni fuhr sich durch die Haare und verstummte dann mit einem gequälten Seufzen. Zwar war Lars hier, um das zu tun, was Fanni wollte … aber gehörte Kaffee holen dazu? „Könntest du ...“, Fanni räusperte sich, „ … vielleicht Kaffee holen?“ Lars' warmer, filz grauer Blick wirkte durchaus amüsiert, aber der Physiotherapeut zuckte schließlich doch nur wortlos mit den Schultern und stieß sich von dem Fahrzeug ab.  
Fanni fühlte sich seltsam erleichtert, als Lars' hochgewachsene Gestalt hinter den anderen, geparkten Wagen verschwand. Sein Atem beruhigte sich und er strich sich, merklich überfordert mit der Situation und dem halbnackten Lars, der ihm aufs Wort gehorchte, durch die Haare. Gut, er holte ihm nun nur Kaffee, aber trotzdem war es ein seltsames Gefühl …  
Der Athlet beschloss diesem gefährlichen Gedankengang nicht weiter zu folgen, sondern setzte sich in seinen Wagen, um auf die Rückkehr von Lars zu warten. In den letzten Tagen, während die Auktion gelaufen war, hatte er eigentlich eine ganze Liste mit zu erledigenden Aufgaben verfasst, aber als er sie nun noch einmal überflog, verzog er missmutig das Gesicht.  
Den Wohnzimmerboden schrubben?  
Vor ein paar Tagen hatte es noch verlockend und auch unterhaltsam geklungen. Lars, leicht bekleidet auf den Knien, wie ihm eine störrische Strähne in die Augen fiel, während er voller Konzentration den Boden schrubbte … Aber nun, schien es, als hätte diese Fantasie ihre ganze Anziehungskraft verloren und es kam Fanni plötzlich gemein und kindisch vor.  
Aber, die Fenster, die nur geputzt wurden, wenn Sigurd Zeit hatte und an die Fanni nur käme, wenn er auf eine Leiter steigen würde, waren sauber … Der Garten war so oder eine braun, grüne Sumpflandschaft, bei der nicht mal Lars' magische Finger irgendein Wunder vollbringen könnten und in sein Schlafzimmer würde er den Physiotherapeuten nicht lassen …  
Es gab also nicht wirklich viel für Lars zu tun …  
Aber andererseits hatte Fanni fast 4500 Kronen für Lars' 24 Stunden Service bezahlt und es wäre eine Schande das Geld, die Gelegenheit und auch die Zeit zu verschwenden. Aber, ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen!  
Fanni seufzte, das einzige was er bisher von dieser Junggesellenversteigerung hatte, waren furchtbare Kopfschmerzen.  
Und einen Kaffee, kam Lars doch gerade wieder zurück.


	3. Chapter 3

„So … Ich dachte, vielleicht würdest du etwas Hilfe brauchen? Mit deinem ...“, Fanni ließ seinen Blick über Roberts Körper wandern und nickte dann, „ … deinem Oberschenkel?“ „Mein Oberschenkel?“, Robert zog fragend eine Braue hoch und musterte den noch immer spärlich bekleideten Lars, der einige Schritte hinter Fanni stand und scheinbar interessiert Roberts Auszeichnungen betrachtete, „Fanni ...“ „Ich meine, du bist doch gestürzt ...“, versuchte Fanni sich zumindest halbherzig zu verteidigen, aber Robert schnaubte nur, „Erstens war das vor Wochen und zweitens … glaubst du nicht, dass ich wenn ich Lars' 'Dienste' in Anspruch hätte nehmen wollen ihn einfach gefragt hätte? Oder zumindest selber geboten hätte?“ „Vielleicht ...“, Fanni begann unruhig an seiner Unterlippe zu kauen, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern, „ … habe ich dich einfach … überboten?“ Robert schnaubte ein weiteres Mal, „Du hast so oft die Bieterliste kontrolliert, du weißt genau, dass ich nicht auf Lars geboten habe … Du hast sie auswendig gelernt ...“ „Robert, bitte ...“, Fanni senkte, nach einem letzten, vorsichtigen Blick auf Lars, seine Stimme, die einen bittenden Tonfall angenommen hatte, „Hilf mir … Kannst du ihn nicht für … für irgendwas brauchen?“  
„Du hast ihn ersteigert.“, Robert klang nun bereits leicht genervt und gab sich auch keine Mühe seine Stimme gesenkt zu halten, sodass nun auch Lars zu ihnen trat und eine Braue hochzog, „Es ist wirklich ein wunderbares Gefühl so … gewollt zu sein.“ „Nimm ihn einfach wieder mit nach Hause … und ...“, Robert trat nun auffordernd an die Tür und legte eine Hand auf die Klinke, „ … lass dir von ihm eine biodynamische Hühnersuppe kochen … Ich brauche keine Hilfe und … Marlene und Noah kommen gleich vorbei, wir wollen ins Kino … Also, Shoo Shoo ...“  
„Biodynamische Hühnersuppe?“, Lars gab einen undefinierbaren, aber durchaus amüsierten Laut von sich, „Verwechselst du mich etwa mit Ina? Na Danke … Obwohl, wenn ich sie frage, sie hat bestimmt ein passendes Rezept ...“ „Davon kann Fanni mir denn ja erzählen … MORGEN.“, nickte Robert und öffnete nun demonstrativ die Tür, „Und nun raus!“  
„Ganz wie du wünschst.“, Lars trat an die Tür und sah dann auffordernd zu Fanni, der die beiden Älteren mit roten Wangen musterte, „Viel Spaß im Kino.“ „Werden wir haben ...“, nickte Robert und runzelte, nach einem letzten Blick auf Lars' nackten Oberkörper nun die Stirn, „Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Shirt passiert?“ „Nichts.“, Lars' Lächeln zeigte den schiefen Zahn, „Warum?“ „Ich habe es nicht!“, verteidigte Fanni sich rasch, als der fragende Blick von Robert nun plötzlich schwer auf ihm zum Liegen kam, „Warum sollte ich auch?“ „Er ...“, Fanni deutete mit deutlich roten Wangen auf ihren ehemaligen Physiotherapeuten, „ … ist so aufgetaucht!“ „Ich will es gar nicht genau wissen ...“, murmelte Robert und schloss erleichtert wirkend die Tür, sodass Fanni und Lars nun wieder alleine waren.  
„Dir ist klar, dass es viele Sachen gibt, die ich für dich tun könnte ...“, fing Lars auf dem Weg zu Fannis Wagen erstmals ein Gespräch an, „Wenn du wirklich Hühnersuppe willst, hättest du dir Forfang ersteigern sollen ...“ „Bloß nicht ...“, murmelte Fanni geistesabwesend nach seinem Wagenschlüssel suchend und erstarrte bei Lars' nächsten Vorschlag förmlich, „Wie wäre es denn mit Sex? Weil langsam wird’s langweilig.“ „Was?“, den Wagenschlüssel vergessend in der Hand haltend, starrte Fanni den Älteren an und schluckte, „Du willst nicht ...“ „ … mit dir schlafen?“, Lars legte den Kopf schief und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Warum sollte ich nicht?“ „Weil ...“, Fanni stotterte förmlich, „ … es war nicht so eine Art … von … Auktion! Sagte … Andreas … Es … ging um … Charity, nicht um … Sex!“  
„Wie war das noch? Smart … Sexy … magische Hände … und ...“, Lars' Lächeln wurde dunkler, „ … das Begrapschen gibt es gratis dazu ...“ „Das ...“, schnappte Fanni mit hochroten Wangen, aber Lars beugte sich vertraulich zu ihm, „Und dann noch das Nacktbild in deinem Profil ...“ „Das war kein Nacktbild!“, ereiferte der Kleinere sich und seine Finger umklammerten den Wagenschlüssel so fest, dass die Knöchelchen weiß schimmerten, „Ich … Ich hatte … da gerade nur einfach keine Sachen an!“ Lars zwinkerte ihm zu und verärgert versuchte Fanni sich weiterhin vehement zu verteidigen, „Außerdem hat Andreas das Bild ausgesucht!“  
Lars' Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht und Fanni seufzte, „Wenn ich von dir … begrapscht werden wollte … hätte ich etwas gesagt!“ „Hättest du nicht.“, Fanni wehrte sich nicht, als Lars nun sanft einen Arm um seine Taille legte, „Du hättest so lange geschwiegen, bis ich es gemerkt hätte … oder eher, bis Lindinger es bemerkt hätte.“ Der kleine Athlet schnaubte und verspannte sich, als Lars' warme Finger nun prüfend und mit sanften, aber beständigen Druck und einer Sicherheit, die über lange Jahre der Zusammenarbeit entstanden war über den schmalen Rücken strichen, „Ach, Küken … Hat er denn gar nichts gemerkt?“ Fanni schüttelte leicht den Kopf, gab aber gleich darauf ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen von sich, als bereits diese kleine Bewegung einen stechenden Schmerz durch seinen Körper jagte. „Jetzt hast du die Chance ...“, hauchte Lars, der nun hinter dem Kleineren stand, gegen Fannis Hals, „Du hast noch 18 Stunden lang meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit … und meine magischen Hände zu deiner alleinigen Verfügung … Du musst nur sagen, was du willst ...“

Das Sonnenlicht fiel, durch die fleckigen Fenster in das weiße Wohnzimmer und tauchte den Raum in goldenes Licht. „Siehst du? War das denn so schwer?“, murmelte Lars, der sich über den ruhig und entspannt auf der Couch liegenden Athleten beugte und lachte, als Fanni störrisch nickte, „Ach, Küken ...“ Lars' Zeigefinger strich hauchzart über die blassen, festen Backen des Hinterns, glitt über das Kreuzbein und tauchte schließlich genüsslich in das Sakraldreick ein. Er verharrte da aber nicht lange, sondern folgte dann dem langen Gesäßmuskel, nur um dann endlich über die Wirbelsäule hinauf und auch kurz über die angespannten Schulterblätter zu fahren, während Fanni sich bereits unter diesen vorsichtigen Berührungen schnurrend wie eine große Katze wandte.  
Nachsichtig lächelnd lauschte Lars, nun wo der Zeigefinger hauchzart über die Dornfortsätze der verspannten so empfindlichen Halswirbelsäule fuhr, wie aus dem genüsslichen Schnurren nun ein hilflos klingendes Wimmern wurde und wie der Atem des Athleten sich beschleunigte, als die Finger sich in den störrischen, blonden Haaren verfingen. Lars' lange Finger spielten mit den blonden Strähnen, während der Physiotherapeut, einem dunklen Schatten gleich, sich über ihn beugte und seine weichen, warmen Lippen den obersten Halswirbel flüchtig streiften, „Atlas...“  
Fanni stöhnte leise auf, als Lars nun über die Haut leckend, langsam tiefer wanderte und dabei eine kühle, feuchte Spur auf der warmen Haut zurückließ, die sein kühler Atem bei jedem der Wirbel, den Lars benannte und den Namen gegen den schmalen, sich unter seinen Berührungen leicht röteten Rücken hauchte, streifte, „Axis ... Vertebra prominens ...Vertebra thoracica I ... Vertebra thoracica XII ... Vertebra lumbalis I... Vertebralumbalis V ... Promontorium...“ „Verdammt...", das weiße Couchkissen, in das Fanni sein Gesicht vergraben hatte, erstickte zwar das bereits verzweifelt klingende Aufstöhnen, als Lars' Lippen sich kurz auf den letzten Wirbel legten. Ein sanfter Biss ließ den schmalen Körper aber hilflos erzittern.  
„Os sacrum...", Fanni lag nun vollkommen still, erschöpft nach Luft ringend unter Lars, aber die blassen Finger suchten dennoch nach Halt auf dem rauen Stoff der Couch, als die Zunge nun über das Kreuzbein leckte. Aber ihm entwich sogleich ein neuerliches, erregtes Aufstöhnen, als der fruchtige Geruch nach Kaffee und etwas Zitronigem, wohlbekannt und mit noch schöneren und intensiven Erinnerungen verknüpft, sich im Wohnzimmer entfaltete. Der blonde Schopf wurde wieder zufrieden auf den verschränkten Armen abgelegt und er seufzte mühevoll, als Lars einige Spritzer des duftenden Massageöls auf seinen Rücken fließen ließ und dann mit einem Finger hauchzart, wahrnehmbar dem verschlungenen Weg des Öls, dessen Spur im Licht der Sonne golden zu leuchten schien, bis hinab zum Hintern zu folgen, bevor die großen Hände schließlich die prallen, blassen Pobacken umfassten. Mit ruhigen, erfahrenen Bewegungen begann Lars nun das erfrischend duftende Öl in die warme Haut einzumassieren, aber seine warmen, öligen Finger fanden doch auch immer wieder ihren Weg in den engen Spalt zwischen den Backen und massierten und strichen jegliche Anspannung davon.  
Voller Erwartung bog der Kleinere willig den Rücken durch, die knochigen Schulterblätter flatterten hilflos wie kleine Flügelchen und Anders gab einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich, als Lars' Finger sich dann aber wieder aus der Enge lösten, und nun wieder aufwärts streichend den Muskelsträngen neben der beinahe schmerzhaft durchgebogen wirkenden Wirbelsäule hinauf zu folgen begannen. Lars begann nun behutsam das warme Öl auf den verspannten flügelartigen Schulterblättern und auch auf dem Rest des Rückens zu verteilen begannen. Schließlich waren es aber nur die kundigen Fingerkuppen, die voller Erfahrung und systematisch nach weiteren, möglichen Verspannungen suchend, über den ganzen Rücken wanderten, bis der Jüngere schließlich schwer atmend und vollkommen entspannt unter ihm lag.


	4. Epilog

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet dich heute hier zu sehen … Ich dachte, nach gestern bräuchtest du vielleicht einen freien Tag?“, erkundigte Ståle sich beinahe beiläufig, als Lars nun an das Laufband trat und einen prüfenden Blick auf die Einstellungen warf, „Oder war es nicht … fordernd?“ „Ich werde nichts sagen.“, kommentierte Lars es und tippte mehrmals leicht auf das Display, um die Einstellungen anzupassen, „Ärztliche Schweigepflicht, du kennst es.“ „Hast du doch wieder Emergency Room mit Anders gucken müssen?“, lachte der Snowboarder und passte seine Schritte nun problemlos dem neuen Tempo an, „Du armer Kerl … Oder gab es danach wenigstens noch irgendwelche privaten Doktorspiele mit Anders?“  
„So neugierig? Suchst du etwa noch nach Anregungen für morgen?“, schmunzelte Lars ohne auf die nicht ganz ernst gemeinte Frage des Jüngeren einzugehen, „Ich dachte eigentlich, du wüsstest schon genau, was du alles mit deinem kleinen, ersteigerten Daunenfein anstellen willst?“ „Oh ...“, Ståle leckte sich nachdenklich über die Lippen, „Ich hatte eigentlich geplant, das Daunenfein nicht mehr aus meinem Bett zu lassen … Aber, wenn du es gestern schon so geschafft hast … wird das wohl nichts … Oder es schläft die ganze Zeit ...“  
„Als ich ging, war Fanni ganz entspannt ...“, hauchte Lars gegen Ståles Hals, als er die Haltung des Snowboarders korrigierte, „Halt dich gerade … Aber, wenn er hört, wer ihn ersteigert hat … wird sich das sicher ändern.“ „Du hast es ihm ...“, Ståle kam unwillkürlich ins Stolpern und hielt sich am nun grinsenden Lars fest, „ … nicht gesagt?“ „Und dir den Spaß verderben?“, Lars zuckte arglos mit den Schultern, aber das Lächeln umspielte noch immer seine Züge, „ … Immerhin hast du fast 6000 Kronen für dein Daunenfein bezahlt ...“

 

\---

„Was?!“, Fanni starrte auf das Display, das Daniel ihm entgegenhielt, „Sandbech?“ „Sandbech.“, nickte der Größere amüsiert und tippte auf das Profilbild, um es zu vergrößern, „Er hat nur auf dich geboten … 5861 Kronen um genau zu sein.“ „Oh.“, Fanni ließ sich, plötzlich blass geworden, auf den Stuhl sinken und leckte sich, das Foto von Ståle, auf dem der Snowboarder mit einem Kätzchen posierte, über die trockenen Lippen, bevor er dann aufbrauste, „Das ist alles eure Schuld! Niemand hat mir gesagt, dass … dass ich auch … ersteigert werden kann!“ „Tja ...“, Daniel tätschelte sanft die angespannte Schulter seines kleineren Freundes, „Aber, aber … Hast du das Kleingedruckte etwa nicht gelesen?“ Fanni sah ihn vollkommen erstaunt an, knurrte dann aber nur frustriert und warf das Handy auf den Tisch, bevor er sich schlecht gelaunt durch die blonden Haare strich, „Verdammter Snowboarder!“


End file.
